


No One Says No to Tiffani

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: The former cast and creator of White Collar believe Tiffani sent them invitations to a party and everyone knows better than to say no to Tiffani.





	No One Says No to Tiffani

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar.
> 
> Further Disclaimer: I am simply a fan of the show and mean no harm (nor intend any harm) to anyone from the show or to any tv studio executives. Please do not send security to my house for voicing my frustration that White Collar hasn't been rebooted. I do not personally know any of the actors or Mr. Eastin and certainly mean no disrespect to any of them and hope they take no offense to their characterizations in my story. Again, just a huge fan with a case of severe White Collar withdrawal. If any one has a cure for this "disease", please let me know.

No One Says No to Tiffani

No one says no to Tiffani. It wasn’t an unspoken rule per se, but was generally known that if you received an invitation from Tiffani, you accepted it without hesitation. Most happily accepted; knowing that delicious food and even better alcoholic beverages awaited them. For the others, it was sheer fear that had them coming when summoned. No doubt Tiffani seemed nice enough, and she was under most circumstances, but…the dark-haired beauty never took no for an answer and readily turned into quite the force of nature when the situation warranted it. She had a way of staring at you with her penetrating blue eyes that left you wilting in intimidation and quickly nodding your head in agreement with whatever she wanted. No one said no to Tiffani.

So when the former cast and creator of the USA hit show “White Collar” all received invitations to attend a post series reunion party, all immediately RSVP’d that they would attend. When the evening came, they all gathered in the ballroom of a small hotel on the outskirts of LA happily mingling with one another. For some, this was the first time they had seen each other since the series ended; their demanding schedules leaving time only for texts, emails, and the occasional phone call. 

While munching on light hor d’oeurves and sipping cocktails, each of them came to remember what a family they had been during those six seasons. It was something none of them had found again while working on their subsequent projects. As they reminisced, all said a silent prayer to the acting gods that they had been blessed to be part of such a special show. 

It was Tim who first commented on the noticeable absence of their hostess while speaking with Willie and Jeff. Looking around, none of them could find Tiffani anywhere. Catching Matt’s eye, Tim waved him over. Snatching a fresh cocktail from a passing server, Matt sauntered over along with Sharif and Marsha. 

“Have you seen Tiffani?” Tim asked his former co-stars. “It’s not like her to be late to one of her own parties.”

Matt shook his head and everyone took a glance around the room trying to spot their hostess. With a shrug, Matt said, “Must be going for a dramatic entrance.”

Before anyone else could respond, a woman stepped up to the front of the room, microphone in hand calling for their attention. Informing the crowd that their hostess apologized for her delay but would be arriving shortly, the woman asked that a toast be made in honor of the reunion. As if on que, servers appeared with tall flutes of champagne and promptly made their way through the small crowd ensuring everyone had a glass. 

And that was the last any of them remembered until…

Slowly, one-by-one, the cast and creator groggily awoke finding themselves in a familiar, yet impossible place—the offices of the FBI’s White Collar Unit. Walking around in self-imposed silence, they were stunned to find a perfect replica of not only the offices, but of Neal’s apartment as well. When they entered what represented the Burke living room, they recognized the woman sitting on the couch as the same one who had made the toast. Surrounding her were three others who the cast recognized as having worked as their servers at the hotel ballroom.

All at once they began speaking, questioning who she was, why they were there, where “there” even was, etc. Introducing herself as Penny, the woman just smiled and held up her hand and waited for the silence to befall on the room. 

“You don’t know us,” Penny said while gesturing to those surrounding her. “Maybe don’t even know we exist, but all of us in this room are such huge fans of the show that we have done our best to keep it alive through fan fiction.” Penny pointed each out and gave a brief description of some of their works. 

“We have patiently waited for the show to be revived in some fashion. In the last few years, we have seen the return of the X-Files, Roseanne, Will and Grace, and Twin Peaks just to name a few. This gave us hope that a revival was possible. After all, if you look at the numbers, only the X-Files have more fan fiction stories than White Collar. Any of you want to take a guess at the numbers?”

Jeff raised his hand and spoke up, “White Collar has over 7000 stories.” When Matt raised a brow at him, Jeff said with a sheepish grin, “It makes me feel good to see what we inspired!”

Curiosity got the better of Willie who knew firsthand the cult following of the X-Files having played in 2 episodes, “Ok, I have to know. How many do the X-Files have?”

“Over 12,000 but you have to factor in the head start of fourteen years,” Penny answered without hesitation.

“You’re shitting me,” Matt said in disbelief. “I had no idea.” Turning to Tim, he asked, “Did you know that?” When Tim avoided Matt’s gaze, Matt exclaimed, “Tim, do you read the stories?”

Slightly blushing, Tim shrugged, “Elisa likes them. Some are really good and some are…”

Penny and the women laughed as Tim turned even a darker shade of red. He was saved from further embarrassment by a familiar voice. “And some are delightfully raunchy.”

Cries and murmurs came from the cast as Tiffani appeared from what would have been the Burke kitchen area. 

Smiling at Matt and Tim, she said, “Peter and Neal’s ‘bromance’ feeds perfectly into slash stories, but I must confess I like it best when Elizabeth joins in the merriment.” 

Penny looked pleased, “You’ve been reading.”

Tiffani nodded. “Yes, and you’ve convinced me. I’m in.”

Marsha stepped forward, “In for what?”

“Rebooting White Collar.” Tiffani slowly looked each and every one of her fellow cast members in the eye, “We all know that it’s the best show we’ve been a part of largely because we were a family. I for one miss that.” 

Penny and her fellow writers were relieved to see the nods of agreement from those before them. Hope was brewing that there crazy stunt might have paid off. Then Penny laid eyes on Jeff and saw something there she didn’t like. 

“Mr. Eastin?” Penny asked, “Something on your mind?”

Slowly he nodded his head and said with clear sadness in his voice, “I, more than anybody, would love a revival of the show. However we’re not the problem,” Jeff said pointing to the cast.

Penny frowned. “Then who is the problem?”

Two weeks later…

The top executives of both Fox and NBC gathered in the ballroom of a small hotel on the outskirts of LA having all received invitations to a charity event from Tiffani. As the hostess took to the stage for her speech, she gave a subtle nod to the women waiting in the wings. As they moved about the room serving tall flutes of champagne, Penny smiled and had a single thought. 

Thank God no one could say no to Tiffani.


End file.
